Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 098
"Break Through the Limit!! "King of Wishes, Hope Ray Victory" is the ninty-eighth episode in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. If first aired in Japan on April 7, 2013. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yuma ]] Dark ZEXAL performs a Dark Draw, drawing "DZW - Chimera Cloth" (Yuma's Deck: 2 → 1) and Normal Summoning it (0/0). The effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, destroying one Spell or Trap card on the field. "Vain - Sneer of Betrayal" is targeted by this effect and is destroyed. Dark ZEXAL activates the second effect of "Chimera Cloth", equipping it to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" (Yuma: 1100 → 1000). Due to the effect of the equipped "Chimera Cross", "Utopia Ray V" is not destroyed. As Dark ZEXAL took Battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (2600 → 5200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Shining", but Vector activates his face-down Trap, "Hundred-Over". Due to the effect of this card, each time "Shining" is attacked this turn, it's ATK becomes the ATK of the monster it battles +100 (Shining: 2800 → 5300). The attack continues (Yuma: 1000 → 900). As Dark ZEXAL took Battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (5200 → 10400) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Shining" (Shining: 5300 → 10500) (Yuma: 900 → 800). As Dark ZEXAL took Battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (10400 → 20800) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Shining" (Shining: 10500 → 20900) (Yuma: 800 → 700). As Dark ZEXAL took Battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (20800 → 41600) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Shining" (Shining: 20900 → 41700) (Yuma: 700 → 600). As Dark ZEXAL took Battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Cloth" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (41600 → 83200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Shining". At this moment, Dark ZEXAL is split back into Yuma and Astral separately. Yuma ends his turn before the attack can land. Due to the effect of "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso", 500LP is inflicted to Yuma as he has an Xyz Monster on his field (Yuma: 600 → 100). Turn 6: Vector Vector draws and activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Shining" and Xyz Summoning "Number C104: Masquerade Magician - Umbral". By the effect of "Barian's Force", the Overlay Units attached to "Utopia Ray V" are given to "Umbral", and "Utopia Ray V" loses 300ATK for each ( 83200 → 82900). The effect of "Umbral" activates, destroying one card in the opponent's Spell and Trap Zone. "Chimera Cross" is targeted and destroyed. (Utopia Ray V: 82900 → 2300) Turn 7: Yuma Reginald Kastle vs. Durbe Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Shark Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Kite Tenjo vs. Misael Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Kite Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes " instead of "Number 39: Utopia".]] Before Yuma activated "Rank-Up Magic - Numeron Force", "Number C39: Utopia Ray" can be seen on his D-Pad instead of "Number 39: Utopia". Furthermore, the card backing is the one used before the World Duel Carnival.